


Not so scary

by ciel_funtom



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 1





	Not so scary

Hyuk siempre había tenido miedo de Leo. Desde el primer día (o noche, mejor dicho) que le vio, agotado de las prácticas y él acompañado de los otros dos miembros del _reality show_ , sentados en el suelo listos para cenar.

Desde ese momento, había intentado no meterse en su camino, una mirada asesina dirigida a él había sido más que suficiente. Pero había cosas que no pudo evitar.

Sobrevivir a la primera ronda, por ejemplo.  
Bailar Hip-Hop Song con él en el grupo de Ravi para la prueba en los institutos.   
Quedarse mirándole cuando movía las caderas, el círculo que dibujaba su cintura, la contracción de su espalda a través de la tela blanca de sus camisas de ensayo.

Mirarle fijamente y con la boca abierta cuando cantaba (solo o acompañado), el fruncir de sus cejas, el color en sus mejillas, las venas de su cuello, que cerrase el puño en las notas altas...

De miedo, Hyuk había pasado a la más pura admiración. Pero, al contrario que le pasaba a Hongbin con Park Hyoshin, el foco de su atención sólo le dedicaba miradas gélidas y comentarios afilados sobre sus pocos avances en la coreografía, en su habilidad vocal. Comentarios que se clavaron en lo más profundo de su ser y le acompañaron, quedándose en el recoveco más oscuro de su subconsciente.

A veces se acercaba al resto de sus _hyung_ y les contaba sus dudas respecto a su derecho de formar parte de VIXX, sobre si hubiera evitado que alguien cumpliera su sueño. Pero todos le decían lo mismo, que su _maknae_ estaba donde debía estar.

Sin embargo, esas palabras no le llenaban porque no eran reconocimiento de quien lo necesitaba. Hyuk quería que Leo le dijera que estaba donde tenía que estar, que no había hecho nada mal.

Por eso, el día en que estaban realizando una sesión fotográfica y tuvo que posar junto con él y N, se sentía intimidado. N se colgaba fácilmente del mayor, dedicaba sonrisas a la cámara; Leo se mantenía serio pero hacía buen contraste con la felicidad que irradiaba el líder. ¿Y él?, pensó, ¿qué actitud debía tomar?

Estaba demasiado asustado como para tener una respuesta preparada para cuando le llamaron al telón de tela blanca. Sin saber qué hacer, se situó al lado izquierdo de Leo, con N a la derecha del moreno, y se mantuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

Para su sorpresa, Leo le agarró de la camisa, rozando su tripa ligeramente con los dedos, y le atrajo hacia él con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Tal vez no diese tanto miedo como aparentaba.


End file.
